This invention pertains to elastic cords, and in particular, to such elastic cords tensioning and length adjusting apparatus that are designed to be attached the elastic cord and allows the user to position and maintain the tieing down of an item with a single length cord instead of having a number of cords of different lengths for each application.
It is very common to have elastic type cords for strapping items on the top of cars or in the back of tracks in both commercial and household situations. Examples of these situations include moving furniture in a pick up truck. It has been the practice to have elastic cords of various lengths with hooks on each end being used to strap down the item that is to be carried, positioned and maintained in position. The user had to have a number of these cords of different lengths to accomplish different jobs. The elastic cord tensioning and length adjusting apparatus is designed to allow the user to have cords of a single length and adjusting the length and tension as necessary for the particular application. It is also a feature of the elastic cord tensioning and length adjusting apparatus to be used with such items as shoe laces to maintain tension. What is needed is an apparatus that will provide a simple and effective apparatus that can be manufactured with or attached to a standard elastic cord. It is another object of this invention to disclose an apparatus that provides a safe tool that can be used in multiple situations and be no hazard to the operators of the equipment.
It is the object of this invention to teach an elastic cord tensioning and length adjusting apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above.